This invention relates to playground and scaffolding type apparatus and more particularly to apparatus useful in constructing many types of outdoor and indoor play equipment and creative structures as well as other types of three-dimensional structural arrays.
This invention further relates to structural elements of an apparatus which may be dismantled and rearranged as desired into other types of structures using various geometric relationships among the elements of the apparatus, including geodesic designs.
The present invention relates to a toy construction set which will stimulate the ingenuity, imagination and creativity of children. The user will form a mental image of a structure to be built and may then construct such structure which will develop his skill or cleverness in design and model construction. One may readily construct a basic structure and subsequently more complex three-dimensional structures.